Lean On Me
by Everday Inc
Summary: Gabriella and Troy were once best friends. Then Sharpay came along and ruined it for both of them. Will Troy and Gabriella's friendship ever be the same or will it eventually become something more?
1. Chapter 1

It was a gorgeous day at school. Gabriella walked through the doors to find the one and only Sharpay standing by Troy. Gabriella and Sharpay hated each other since Troy started dating Sharpay. They never were friends, but they did like each other. Gabriella had jealously inside her because she always had feelings for her best friend Troy.

Gabriella met Troy last year while they were on a ski trip for school. They were in tenth grade. Gabriella was snowboarding with her friend Taylor when she fell over, and she twisted her ankle very badly. Troy was with his friends Chad and Jason when Troy boarded down, and he asked Gabriella if she was all right. Troy for some reason stayed with her in the ski hospital the rest of the day. They became best friends from that day on. Until junior year when Troy started dating Sharpay in late October. Troy started ditching Gabriella for basically every event they made plans for. Sharpay became this absolutely mean person to Gabriella.

Like this one time, Gabriella was in their downtown area with Taylor and Chad. Troy and Sharpay were walking around when she yelled slut at Gabriella. Gabriella was in shock for a moment, but she held her cool, and she ignored the ignorant remark. Troy for one did not do anything to stop her rude remark. Well one time when they were at a party, Sharpay called Gabriella a bitch; Troy actually did do something to defend Gabriella. Gabriella was not in the room when Sharpay called Gabriella that. Gabriella heard every word Troy had to say to Sharpay when she called her that. Hopefully, she thought hopefully those words confirmed they would be friends again. Though that was December when he stuck up for her. Now it was the end of January. They still had yet to become friends again.

Like I said Gabriella was walking into school. She caught hold of Troy's face. She ignored him right away. She missed him a ton though. He was the first guy friend, she actually trusted. They actually had fun together when they hanged out. Now she could not stand the sight of him.

"Gabriella!" Someone shouted

Gabriella looked around to see it was her best friend Taylor.

"Hi," Gabriella sighed

"Hey, is something wrong?" Taylor said

"No, well Troy, sort of." Gabriella said as she slammed her locker.

"Did he do something to you?" Taylor asked as she stopped Gabriella in tracks.

"No, I just hate looking at him with Sharpay. I really miss him Tay." Gabriella said sadly. Lately Gabriella hoped they would have remained friend. She really just wanted some closure on their friendship.

"What do you think he sees in her? I have been wondering this lately." Gabriella pause to see Troy make out with Sharpay, and she suddenly turned her head to couch. "Oh, nasty."

Taylor laughed.

"So what do you think it is about her that he likes?" Gabriella said as they walked to the cafeteria.

"Her hair, make-up, her boobs, everything remotely fake about her."

"Are her boobs fake?" Gabriella said suspiciously

"I do not know, just a guess, I doubt it though because isn't her mother the founder of therapy for women who think they need plastic surgery?" Taylor asked

"Yeah, so I doubt it, except she seriously needs plastic surgery." Gabriella laughed

"Yeah."

"I never thought of Troy as the one to date someone like her." Gabriella said sadly, "Whenever we had our conversations, he never seemed like the type of guy to date someone like her, he seemed like the guy to date a normal girl who did not need to her make-up done, just normal you know." Gabriella said as she grabbed a bagel.

"Yeah." Taylor, "sure." Taylor only could think that maybe Gabriella had seriously feelings for Troy. So she decided to ask her because Taylor asks any questions she wants to. "Do you like Troy?" Taylor asked

"No, not really, I just wish we were friends." Gabriella said uncomfortably.

"Sure."

"What?" Gabriella asked, "You think I like him don't you?"

"Just a little, yeah." Taylor said as she paid for her orange juice.

"I don't" Gabriela said with an attitude, as she knew in her mind she really had feelings for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, Troy, oh he was a gorgeous guy, usually tan with great blue eyes. He was very muscular, and he played every sport there was. He did not play a sport necessarily, but he liked all sports. He was a very simple guy might I say. He was never a mean person, but he was known for blowing people off occasionally. He was a really good person though, he really was. He was the guy to hang out with if you were bored. He liked scary movies, even though he was known to get scared after them, weird. Gabriella really liked him. They became friends sort of slowly, but when they became friends, they became best friends. People thought for sure they would be going out until he surprised everyone with Sharpay.

Sharpay was the rich annoying girl that most girls hated. She was the girl the guys did not care how she was. They just liked the way looked basically. She was nice though because Gabriella and her did get along because nothing was making them hate each other until Troy decided he liked her. Yeah he liked her all right. He practically spent every second with her. Sharpay decided she did not like Troy hanging out with other girls. So that is when Gabriella was pushed out of Troy's life. That was sort of a hit in the face to Gabriella. Gabriella really, really hated how her friendship with Troy ended.

It was lunch, Gabriella slammed her lunch tray down next to Taylor.

"You are angry about something! What? Tell me!" Taylor demanded

"Troy and I are going to be lab partners tomorrow! The stupid teacher never picks lab partner nine but of course the first time like all year she picks lab partner number nine!"

"Maybe you guys will get closure on friendship." Taylor insisted

"Never, when I saw she picked number nine, all I saw was Troy roll his eyes. He was as pissed as I was that we are going to be partners tomorrow." Gabriella said sort of sadly, "I have not even talked to him since November, it is going to be so awkward." Gabriella rolled her eyes

"Well pretend to be sick, that will work out." Taylor laughed

"You are funny." Gabriella said dryly

It was the next day of school, and Gabriella stood outside of Chemistry just waiting because she did not want to be Troy's partner. She hated looking at Troy because it only brought painful memories and great memories that they shared together. She hated how their short but great friend ship went down the drain like it did.

As soon as she saw Troy brush past her, she walked slowly inside the room. She sat at her desk wondering how today's lab would go as she read through her notes one more time. Then the teacher demanded everyone must find their lab partner nine immediately.

Gabriella walked over to Troy slowly, not making eye contact, just acting like it was no big deal. In her stomach all she could feel was nervousness because she had not spoken to Troy in what seemed like forever.

Troy was standing by the lab bench, and he was not even staring at Gabriella. She walked towards him, and she said, "Ok, so did you read the pre-lab?" Gabriella asked uneasily. "No," Troy said dryly, "I was hoping you would do it for me."

"Why would I do anything for you?" Gabriella shot back not even realizing what she was getting into.

Troy ignored the remark and he picked up a chemical. "Don't touch that, you are going to get us in trouble." Gabriella said meanly

"Wow, Gabriella you are such a good student, would not to do anything to get you into trouble." Troy said as he put the chemical down.

"Troy, you are such a," Gabriella said as she stopped herself. She saw the teacher coming so she did not want to make it seem like they were getting into a heated argument.

"What have you guys done, if you have done anything?" The teacher said suspiciously

"Just going over the pre-lab," Gabriella said hesitantly

"Right," The teacher said even more suspiciously

The teacher left, and Gabriella gave Troy an evil glare.

"So what were you saying about me?" Troy questioned

Gabriella ignored him for a moment, but then she decided she would let him have it. She did not care if they were ever going to be friends. She just wanted to tell him what she thought he was.

"A jerk," Gabriella said snobbishly

"Ouch, ow, burn," Troy said sarcastically

"You never acted like this ever," Gabriella said astonished

"Act like what?" Troy questioned

"Like this changed guy who is rude and sarcastic, this is not you." Gabriella said disgusted

"I have not changed," Troy said madly

"Oh you have changed," Gabriella said as her back was faced to Troy

"How would you know? You have only known me what eight months when we stopped being friends. You do not know me." Troy said so furious with Gabriella it was weird how mad he got because is what not like him to get so mad and furious over a few words. Here he was angry at something Gabriella said. The thing was he knew what Gabriella was saying was true he just did not want to believe it. Troy had lost so many friends when his relationship with Sharpay began. His guy friends hated how he ditched them to go shopping with Sharpay. The thing about Troy was he never was good at having a girlfriend and friends at the same time. It was one of his difficulties. His friends thought he was better not having a girlfriend right now, but he wanted to be the hot shot on High School Grounds. The one way he knew how was to get a girlfriend. He told Chad about how he was going to get a girlfriend. All Chad could think about was how he was going to ask Gabriella to be his girlfriend, and Chad was excited because he knew then that he would be able to balance his love life with his friend life. Gabriella was the normal girl in his life, she was the girl everyone wanted him to be with. Troy did not see that though, he over looked Gabriella when he went out to look for his girlfriend. He chose the wrong girl. Now Troy was lonelier than ever in his life, and he was the only one who knew it. He barely had any guys friend, he had lost all of friends that were girls. He knew that because he spent so much of his time with Sharpay, he did not even realize how many friends he had lost in the process. None of his friends called him to hang out like they use too. He started realizing that after his best friend Chad yelled at him a few weeks ago. That was when he knew Sharpay was the only person in his life, and that was when he knew how much of a bad friend he had become to everyone. He knew he pushed every person out of his life that he knew he should not have.

"Troy, you are not the guy, I use to know and like a lot." Gabriella said sincerely, "Well let's just finish this ok, I do not want to talk to you anymore than I have to."

Troy nodded his head, and they went on with the lab. They did not even make eye contact, they did not talk at all, only words they were forced to say. Gabriella seemed a little intimidated by him, and how he was acting. This was not the Troy Gabriella knew a year ago. He had turned into a jerk, a real jerk that no one wanted to be near. It actually saddened Gabriella a ton. She missed him and his old ways. She really missed him.


End file.
